The present invention relates to a high dynamic multispectral opto-electrical receiver system.
Numerous receiver systems incorporate a limited dynamics opto-electrical transducer device. This is in particular the case with a television camera tube. It is therefore necessary to introduce into the optical part means which make it possible to increase the dynamics, so as to enable the system to operate in wider scene illumination range.